


Scary Stories to Fuck to in the Dark

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Goro doesn't like scary movies, Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “But before that, we’re gonna binge horror movies.”Goro pauses. “Oh.” His expression falters and then just drops. Akira, of course takes notice in the drastic change.“Is...something wrong with that..?”“N-No!” says Goro, a bit too quickly. “No, not at all. Scary movies are…*ahem* fine..”|| I.E. Goro and Akira have a Halloween date together. However, turns out Goro gets scared a bit more easily than he thought ||





	Scary Stories to Fuck to in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! Hope y’all are having a good and spooky night. Here’s a little fluffy, smutty piece for the evening! 
> 
> [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani) is also the one who gave me this wonderful idea for this fic, so thank you very much!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The raven stands in the middle of the room as he fiddles with another one of the jumbo assortment bags of candy he’d picked up on his way home earlier. Everything else had already been prepared. The walls and shelves of the attic decorated with fake cobwebs and spiders, paper pumpkins, candles, etc. He even took the liberty of busting out the electric heater so they could fight back the chill of the autumn air while they indulge themselves. 

It’s October 31st. Halloween night. 

More specifically, it’s Akira’s second Halloween spent in Tokyo. Thanks to Sojiro’s generosity and more-or-less less soft side for the young man, he was allowed the option to take up space in the attic once again while he attends university. 

But more than anything, it’s also his first Halloween with Goro. 

They’d already spent Christmas and Valentine’s together last winter with Akira taking the time to visit during his third year. But this is the first Halloween. 

Oddly enough, the rest of the thieves actually find themselves busy tonight with their own sets of plans. Haru and Makoto are preoccupied with their studies for midterms, Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke are all three attending one of Ann’s classmate’s Halloween party, and finally Futaba—who didn’t particularly have any plans but actually made the remark that she would rather, and Akira quotes,  _ ‘spend my evening watching shitty horror animes than be a third wheel for you and your likely horny boyfriend’ _ opted to do just that alongside Morgana who allegedly felt the same. 

Goro remarked not having any plans for the night as he has the day off and so does Akira. So of course, Akira suggested that they have a sort of Halloween date with just the two of them. Just two boys, bundled up in the closed café attic and binging horror movies while they gorge themselves on candy and junk food.  _ Perfect, _ Akira thinks. Clearly he’s a natural romantic. 

And  _ of course _ he suggested they dress up. 

Goro refuses to tell him what he’d be wearing but his own costume is simple, honestly. Just a cheap vampire get-up he bought at the underground mall. Cloak, frills, fake teeth and all. He does have a witch costume that he wore once, stored away in one of the boxes around the room, but the hat is a bit too annoyingly large to be watching movies and cuddling with. Among any… _ other _ activities they  _ might _ partake in if Akira is  _ lucky _ —

** _*Di-Di-Ding*_ **

The little familiar jingle emanating from Akira’s pocket just now rouses him to attention. He sets down the bag of candy he’d been struggling to open and pulls out his phone, smiling instantly at the new message and its sender.

The raven grins and tosses the bag down, immediately rushing downstairs and towards the front entrance of the empty café. Across the way, he spots a familiar figure standing behind the chilled glass of the door. Perfect. He’s been looking forward to trying this out. 

Akira reaches behind the counter for the rather grotesque-looking, scary clown mask he’d also bought and slips it over his head, sneaking around the booths and over to the door. Careful not to let Goro see him, he unlocks the deadbolt and the jingle of the above bell rings out into the quiet space as he quietly pulls the door open. Readying himself to jump out with his hands raised in terror. 

“F-Finally!” Goro stutters through chittering teeth as he steps inside. His arms frantically running up and down along the sleeves of his beige trenchcoat. Poor thing. “It’s  _ freezing _ out there and the rain doesn’t help either… I’m surprised at the change in weather. This is terribly frigid, even for October—”

“ _ BOO!” _

“AHHH—!!”

Goro lets out a shriek as he instinctively swings the drenched umbrella in his hands against the other’s masked face, knocking the raven over onto one of the nearby tables with the force of over three years experience with swinging swords in the metaverse. Akira instantly feels like a fool for underestimating his boyfriend’s reflexes. 

It doesn’t take long for Goro to register the groaning noises coming from the other. “A-Akira? O-Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He sets his umbrella down and quickly helps him to his feet. “You dumbass! Why would you do that knowing I have a weapon in my hand?”

Akira groans, taking off the mask. “An  _ umbrella _ is a weapon to you??” 

“You know what I mean! Is your face okay?”

“Uh, I think you should ask if my face, spine, and internal organs are okay.”

“W-Well, you should know better than to try to spook someone like me!”

“ _ Huh _ , well  _ excuse  _ me for not expecting my boyfriend to nearly break my neck because of a jump scare,” he snorts. 

The brunette huffs, clearly embarrassed. Akira can’t help but feel bad almost. He knows he didn’t mean to nearly break his back, after all. He smiles and kisses his cheek. “It’s fine, I’m still mostly intact. Besides, you were shaken up by the sleeting rain too so I don’t blame you for having rough reflexes.”

Goro pouts, still shivering a little. “It’s c-cold as shit outside.” 

“Yeah,” Akira laughs, his lumbar region still sore from hitting the table. “I know how much you hate the cold, so I set up the heater—oh, and I brewed up a pot too, just for you.” 

“T-Thank..G-God.” 

Akira smiles and walks around to the other side of the counter to prepare both of their drinks. He’s pouring in the frothed milk while stirring another cup until something makes him pause and glance up. The abnormally loud sounds of Goro’s footsteps just now registering in his ears. There’s also a weird jingling under his coat. His steps almost sound like…

However, Goro is literally too cold for patience and quietly stomps over to where his boyfriend is to collect his mug, signing when he puts the hot liquid to his lips. “Ah, your skills have gotten quite good during your time here. I think I like your coffee more than Boss’s now,” he laughs. His shivering stops finally. “...Don’t tell Boss that though.”

Akira has been so preoccupied with trying to warm him up that he didn’t even notice it. His gray eyes travel downwards along the others coat to find that he's..wearing boots? With heels? And—holy shit, where are his  _ pants?? _

“So, uh…” he says. “Whatcha wearing, babe?” 

Goro pauses mid-sip and lowers his mug, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He’s seriously acting  _ bashful?  _ Come on, Goro can’t honestly expect him  _ not  _ to say something about the sudden exposure of pale thighs. 

The bashfulness is quickly replaced with a signature wry smile. “...I’ll show you upstairs.” And with that he turns to trudge up the stairwell, mug held tightly in both hands and never once leaving his frigid lips. Akira, ever so curious, quickly finishes stirring his own mug and follows behind—careful not to spill his drink on the wooden steps. Sojiro would  _ kill  _ him. 

He can already hear the creak of one of the wooden chairs and a languid sigh echoing in the space of the attic when he enters. Goro is already making himself cozy in front of the heater, his eyes closed and basking in the warm air with a smile. Cute. So cute it should be illegal. 

“Comfy?”

Goro cracks open an eye to greet him. “Very.” He glances around the room a bit, eyeing everything his boyfriend had set up, particularly the bowls full of candy and bags of chips. “Wow… you weren’t joking when you said you wanted to indulge in treats. You  _ really _ went all out with this. I’m impressed.”

“I wanted it to be special,” Akira nods, a bit proud of his handiwork. “Now… I believe you have something to show me?”

Goro opens both eyes at that, the blush returning to his cheeks. Almost as if he forgot why he even came up here. The brunette inhales a sharp breath and stands. “Oh, it’s… Well, it’s my…costume.” He sighs.

“I…Normally I would never be caught  _ dead  _ wearing something this stupid, but, since it’s just you and me…” his fingers find their way to the front of his coat, slowly unbuttoning his way down as more and more milky skin is gradually revealed to his lover’s eyes. “I thought I might give you a ‘ _ treat’ _ of my own.” He allows the thin trench coat to fall from his shoulders to the floor, using one heeled boot to lift it into his hand as he folds it and tosses it to the side. His choice of costume is definitely  _ not  _ something the raven anticipated. 

Knee high, black boots are the only things covering his legs. A pair of small, stretchy black shorts and a leather belt hugs his hips perfectly and is decorated by a pair of (probably real) handcuffs dangling from the side of them. Akira drags his depraved eyes upwards across his exposed stomach, up to the dark colored, long-sleeved crop top decorated with a couple of fake badges covering his most upper half. The zipper is pulled down somewhat to reveal a decent portion of his toned chest. Akira didn’t even notice the brunette’s hands currently adjusting the 8-point police cap he had slipped onto his head when he removed his coat. 

To think that someone who hates cops as much as he does would be wearing something like this, let alone Akira actually feel  _ excited _ over it. God, he looks like a  _ stripper _ . He can feel his mind short-circuiting at the sight of him. Suddenly Akira can’t tell if it’s Halloween or Christmas morning because this is probably the greatest gift he’s ever received. 

“God, no wonder you were cold.” 

“Is that really the first thing you have to say to your boyfriend in a sexy officer costume,” he says, unimpressed. 

Akira says nothing and just continues to stare at his exposed and spandex-accentuated features like an idiot. 

“Hello? Earth to Akira?” he says playfully. “My eyes are up  _ here _ .”

Akira swallows. Despite his dry-mouth he still has the energy for snarky comebacks. “I  _ know _ you did not wear that with intentions for me to pay attention to your  _ eyes _ .” Goro laughs at that. “Mm, I suppose that’s fair.”

The brunette takes his seat once again, arms crossed as he smiles at his boyfriend who’s currently seating himself as well. He watches as he lays out the snacks on the small coffee table before them and fiddles with the unfamiliar TV remote. 

“Oh, I didn’t notice but, did Boss get you a new one?”

“Hm? Akira hums. “Oh, yeah. He said he got tired of the static always coming from the old TV. Said it bothered customers… and mostly him. So him and Futaba got me a new one.”

“Fancy.”

“Aaand, lucky for us—Futaba  _ also  _ is letting me mooch off of her Netflix account.”

Goro hums, a bit suggestively at the remark of  _ Netflix _ of all things. “Ah, is  _ that _ what you have planned for us?” 

“Mm, maybe if I have to keep looking at your legs in that costume,” he purrs back. “But before that, we’re gonna binge horror movies.”

Goro pauses. “Oh.” His expression falters and then just drops. Akira, of course takes notice in the drastic change. 

“Is...something wrong with that..?”

“N-No!” says Goro, a bit too quickly. “No, not at all. Scary movies are… _ *ahem*  _ fine..” 

Akira is a bit skeptical about the sudden change in his composure, but he nods. Taking the remote in his hands, he flicks through until finally settling on one of the top slasher films. 

  
  
  


.

.

.

  
  
  


The night is pretty interesting so far, to say the least. As expected, he and Goro have pretty much demolished an entire bag of candy and chips in hardly anytime at all. However, Akira has a feeling Goro’s rapid snacking is more out of some sort of anxiety than a sweet tooth… 

They’ve been through three horror flicks so far. The first being some story about a masked serial killer chasing teens around a park with a knife, the second being a vampire movie in which Akira made sure to make plenty of jokes about his costume during, and now the third one that they’re currently sitting through is a ghost film. The plot being something about a family being haunted by some poltergeist entity derived from a mansion they once lived in years ago coming back to haunt them. 

And needless to say, Goro’s reaction is certainly  _ not  _ what Akira was expecting. 

The raven glances over for probably the millionth time since they’ve started the film to see his boyfriend shaking like a damn leaf. His eyes are all wide and his movements are almost paralyzed save for the way he’s either biting his nails or constantly shoving M&Ms into his mouth. 

“...Hey, Goro—?”

The brunette jumps an entire inch off of his seat at the sudden call of his name. He snaps his head over Akira’s direction, attempts at controlling his composure thrown out the window at this point. 

“Are you, uh…okay? You look so stiff and you keep biting your nails…”

“Me?? Y-Yeah I’m fine. I’m fine, haha…” 

He tilts his curly head, unconvinced. “I take it you're not exactly a fan of the horror genre?” 

Goro startles at this, almost like he wants to be offended but doesn't have the energy to be. “Pfft, no. I.. I-I love scary movies. I watch them all the time—”

Just then one of the ghostly characters appear on screen, it’s face contorting into a deformed expression as it moans hauntingly at the brother character, 

“AH—” 

The brunette yelps and practically lunges for Akira’s arm, face buried into his neck while his left thigh presses over top of his lap slightly in some kind of clumsy clinging method. And just like that, horror movies are now forever Akira’s favorite genre. 

The ravens hand slithers up to caress his thigh while the other pulls him closer into an awkward side-hug. Goro’s stiffness melts away somewhat. 

“I can hold you, if that’ll make you feel less scared,” he smiles. 

Now  _ that  _ offends Goro. The brunette looks up at him and gives him a half-pout half-scowl. “Do I look like some kind of child to you? I told you I’m not scared—”

“Theeen, would you prefer if I did  _ this _ instead…?”

The hand caressing his thigh slips over and around his hips to pull him atop his lap into a straddling position. Goro gasps at the suddenness of it all, especially when Akira’s grip comes to rest of the curve of his hips. His thumbs lightly squeezing into the exposed flesh above his shorts. 

“This better?”

Goro remains silent, still a bit stiff in his hold. But now his arms are snaking their way up to wrap loosely around his neck. The look in his eyes tells him to keep going. 

“And, how about this,” Akira leans in close, pressing his lips up against the base of the brunette’s neck to leave a light peppering of kisses. Slow and sensual. Dragging the warmth up to the base of his ear to breath hotly against his flesh. Goro sighs at the feeling. Practically melting in his lover’s arms. 

Akira’s hands roam around his body a little, sliding up his back in a soothing gesture, then returning to his lower half to where his ass is. He cups both of his clothed cheeks and gives a few light squeezes, making Goro groan softly. Akira loves nothing more than being able to coax those familiar, sweet sounds from him. 

He reaches up to pull the zipper of his top down just a bit more, just to expose more soft, milky flesh to his insatiable lips and tongue. 

“Mm, Akira…” he moans quietly, pressing himself closer into his hold. The raven continues to gift him with an assortment of kisses and gentle swipes of his tongue over each spot. Continuing his trail of smooches downwards, along his cheek, his jaw, down the crook of his neck until finally arriving at the spot between his shoulder and neck. The feeling causes Goro to tilt his head into the opposite direction to allow him more room until—

“Ah!” Goro yelps at the feeling of something rounded and plastic nipping his skin. He peers over to see Akira looking up at him and flashing a grin, revealing his plastic vampire teeth. 

“Akira—”

“ _ Ooo, Count Akira thirsts not for you blood, but for you cute ass, ooOo~” _

Goro smacks his arm playfully, “Oh, very  _ mature _ .” Akira laughs and leans up for a much slower, deeper kiss on the other’s lips. Taking his time to run his tongue along the brunette’s teeth..lips..the roof of his mouth… Savoring as much of his addictive taste as possible. While Goro is distracted with the kiss, Akira slides his hand back around to his ass. His fingers dip into the hem of his shorts and he pulls down. Sliding the fabric out of the way and down to the crevice of his ass. Just enough room for him to work. One hand reaches downwards to the bag of goods he’d placed next to his chair, rummaging around until locating the small bottle of lube and squeezing a good amount onto his fingers 

What? Oh come on, of  _ course  _ he planned for this. 

Rubbing his digits between the two globes of flesh, he strokes at his hole slowly. Massaging the outer ring of muscle before carefully pressing inside. 

He hears, or rather feels, Goro mewl into the kiss then. The vibrations of his soft groans reverberating against the throat he has his tongue shoved down into. His breathing picks up when Akira adds another finger, then another. 

Eventually he pulls back from the kiss to find Goro’s expression now much softer and more relaxed. His parted lips and half-lidded eyes giving away his desire. Akira eyes him thoroughly. 

“You know, for an officer of the law, you sure are acting  _ naughty _ ,” he laughs darkly. Goro simply whimpers, rocking himself against his fingers slightly. “It  _ is  _ Halloween.  _ Maybe _ if I hear you ask nicely, I’ll give my favorite little whore a  _ treat _ .” 

“Akira…” he whines.

“Mm… louder,” he demands, fingers curling upwards against his sweet spots. 

“Ahh...” Goro moans aloud and arches his back into the feeling of his fingers pressing in and out of him gently. Urging Akira to go further. “Aki, please…I just want more. Please…” 

“Hmm,” The raven hoists him up a bit higher and presses his lips to his chest with a chuckle. “Yeah…That’s a good boy.”

He pulls his fingers away, and for a moment Goro whimpers at the loss of feeling filled. In truth, Akira is growing impatient himself. His fingers immediately grip into the flesh of his ass and spread him apart, lowering the hot mess of a man onto his dick. Pressing him lower and lower until he’s fully sheathed, just how he likes it. 

“A-AH..” Goro releases a high pitched moan when Akira begins moving, thrusting upwards into his body to meet in time with Goro’s bounces. They’re both already incredibly pent up. Goro from being so high strung from the movies and scares, and Akira from having to stare at his boyfriend’s perfect ass in spandex for three hours. 

Their lustful groans grow louder and louder, drowning out sounds coming from the TV next to them. Shit. Good thing Leblanc is empty. At this point Akira wouldn't be surprised if the  _ neighbors  _ can hear them, but of course he’s too deep in Goro’s ass to care. 

“A-AAKI—!!” 

Goro throws his head back as he lets out his loudest moan of the evening, Akira in turn grabbing his hips and slamming him down to the base of his cock in one final,  _ hard _ thrust before realising his spend into him. 

They stay like that for a moment. Catching their breaths. Despite the warmth of the heater, it’s still a tad cold up in this attic. 

Eventually, Goro brings his head back to level his eyes with Akira’s, a half-lidded smile occupying his face. Even while he peers down to see the splatter of white oozing from the covered crotch area of his shorts and now staining the front of the raven’s costume, his grin doesn’t falter. 

“Ah…seems we’ve made a bit of a mess, huh?”

“Yeah,” Akira breathes. “It’s fine. I only paid like 2000 yen for this anyway.”

Goro laughs and slowly stands to his feet, groaning as he wiggles the others cock out of him. Akira catches sight of a stream of cum dripping from his perfectly fucked hole and down his thighs. He feels his cheeks heat up. 

“So, do you wanna keep watching? It’s only midnight.”

Akira watches as the other reaches down for his shorts and pulls them back up, keeping every bit of spend from his lover inside as possible. Goro notices him staring and gives him a wink and a wry grin. “I prefer to keep it inside for a little while. I love the feeling of knowing a part of you is still inside.”  _ What the fuck _ . They just had  _ sex _ and yet  _ this  _ of all things makes Akira more flustered than anything. 

“And to answer your question, yes. I would like to. I’m planning to spend the night, of course, but we still have time for a little more  _ fun~ _ ”

He chuckles at that. “I feel the same.”

“...But no more scary movies.”

“Yeah, fine. I’ll put it on Coraline or something.”

“I-I said something  _ not _ scary!”

“ _ Coraline _ scares you.”

Goro sputters. “The dolls and buttons are creepy—!! You know what, it’s not even Halloween anymore. We can technically watch Christmas movies now.”

“Babe…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
